Lugh
Summary Lugh is a very candid and nonchalant young woman who often appears emotionless, although not quite to the same degree as Arin. She herself has noted that she has never been good at expressing emotions. Furthermore, she can be quite incongruous and oblivious to current events. After Levi craftly used a hoax of her Final Spell, Lugh would not realize Levi's deceit until after Master Liber revealed that she had been fooled. Nevertheless, Lugh is dedicated and loyal to her goals and allies, willing to fight and support them in dangerous times. She has shown genuine concern toward her comrade Hijiri, once defending her against an attack from Akio. Moreover, Lugh has even aided her enemies, choosing to continue supporting Arata in his clash against Abyss Trinity. However, despite her seemingly impassiveness, Lugh has displayed various emotions on certain occasions, such as becoming embarrassed in perverse situations. Following Arata accidentally falling on top of her and touching her chest, she was quite flustered and even more surprised after he ignored her afterwards. Additionally, as a thief, she has a great love for treasures, able to sense them even if their presence is hidden. Lugh would even become willing to marry Arata so she would inherit his treasures as his wife. She also been shown to have a mischievous side, sometimes acting in a crafy and humorous manner. In once instance, she would attempt to defeat Arata after defeating the patrollers in Sky Library as promised. Lugh has a great deal of confidence in her combat abilities, even ranking herself as the second strongest person in the world. Throughout battles, she usually remains as her calm self, able to quickly ascertain enemies' aptitude, as well as decide on the best course of action to fight. After being trapped by Selina and Lieselotte's magic, she would choose to break one of her legendary treasures to escape as her better option despite the decrease in strength. Lugh can also be quite ruthless sometimes, willing to use extreme and violent force to defeat her enemies. During her assault on the Royal Biblia Academy, she would significantly incapacitate Levi causing serious damage, as well as nearly killing Selina. Due to her great strengths, Lugh can be arrogant on some occasions, however, she can also be greatly surprised by unexpected events. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C Name: Lugh Origin: Trinity Seven Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Alchemy, Levitation Attack Potency: Large Town level Speed: FTL Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Town Class Durability: Large Town level Stamina: Limitless Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Dual Katanas Intelligence: Very High (Combat Wise) Weaknesses: Logo Arts Magic Notable Attacks/Techniques: -'Ildanach:' Known as the "God of Light", Lugh is a master of high-speed "Luminescence" or Ildanach from the Invidia Archive, as well as a Magic King Candidate. Lugh's Ildanach magic allows her to become the "equivalent of light", able to move at the speed of light. As such, she is able to evade almost any physical attacks from touching her. Along with her Ildanach magic, her swordsmanship becomes more difficult to defend against, being able slice through anything at the speed of light, as well as split herself into multiple copies to perform simultaneous strikes instantaneously. *'Limit Break:' By overloading one of her Mythical Armaments, Lugh is able to break free of any magic retraining her. However, using this causes her to be unable to use that weapon for a limited time. *'Light Slasher Fragarach:' Wielding Slash Fragarach, Lugh thrust the weapon forward while charging towards her opponent. **'Light Piercer Brionac:' Resembling a large katar, Lugh, usually wielding Brionac in her left hand, is able to simulataneously strike multiple targets instantaneously. **'Slasher Fragarach:' A sword usually held in her right hand, Slasher Fragarach is capable creating light beams that causes damage from afar. **'Light Wings Claiomh Solais:' An artifact resembling wings that appear on her back, Solais allows Lugh to floating midair, as well as create light beams to attack from a distance. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Trinity Seven Category:Alchemists Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Sword Users Category:Teenagers Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Tier 7